


Center of Attention

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Slut Scout, Team Bicycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>filthycannibal, tf2awyeah, and markingatlightspeed and I had a conversation where we all agreed Scout should suck more dicks.</p><p>The Scout decides that the best cure for boredom is to suck off his entire team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/gifts), [your_bro_joe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/gifts).



Drumming his fingers on the tabletop in the rec room while the rest of the team worked on various projects was not enough to entertain the Scout. Even if he tried to mix it up with more complex rhythms, he was bored. Bored bored bored bored bored GOD he was bored. BOOOORED. He was so bored, he was beginning to think of how weird the word “bored” really was: Bore, Bored, Boring. B-O-R-E-D. He lost his tempo and the pattern of taps faltered, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He stood, smacked the table loudly to get the team’s attention, and asked:

"Who wants a blow job?"

The Engineer placed his screwdriver on the table quietly, and looked up at the Scout. The Demoman sat up on the sofa. The Sniper tipped his hat up. The Spy glanced up from his book. The Heavy and the Medic looked up from their chess game; the Medic dropped his rook. The Pyro’s suit squeaked as they pushed up off the floor, tearing their attention away from the television. Even the Soldier looked away from his raccoon, who promptly snatched the cracker he’d been dangling and scampered off down the hall to parts unknown. 

"Because I’m in a pretty  _givin’ mood_ , if ya know what I mean.”

In very short order, the team surrounded the Scout and he knelt between them. A chorus of flies being opened was music to his ears, and he grinned as he watched the rest of the RED mercs begin to stroke themselves— all but Pyro, who palmed the front of their suit, and hissed appreciatively into their mask. The Scout shucked his shirt and reached out to touch his team mates, to rub his face against one cock, and then another, and then into the apex of the Pyro’s thighs. He licked the slick material of the Pyro’s suit and heard the high-pitched giggle bubble up out of the mask. He smiled up at the flashing lenses, then turned to wrap his lips around the Heavy’s cock, one hand around the Spy, and the other around the Sniper.

He felt his team mates grinding against his back, and sucked his way up the Heavy’s cock, only to pull off with a pop and begin work on the Demoman. The Demoman groaned, and fisted his fingers in the Scout’s short hair, earning himself a throaty moan that vibrated through him. He bucked forward, hitting the back of the Scout’s throat, making him gag, but the Scout leaned forward all the same, whining, shutting his eyes. The Demoman pulled the runner off by his hair, gave him a smirk, and released him to move on to the Soldier, who gripped him by the ears and fucked his throat, then the Medic, who curled over the Scout’s head and allowed the runner to lick him, tongue thrashing at the sensitive spot just under the Medic’s cockhead. The Engineer hauled him back by the shoulder and the Scout wheeled around, stretching his mouth to take the Engineer to his root. He hummed, feeling the Heavy’s cock bumping his cheek, and he gathered both into his hand and licked back and forth over them together. They thrusted into his fingers, and against each other, panting, petting his hair, each vying to get into his tight, wet mouth. 

The Scout turned again, licked into a crease in the Pyro’s suit, and the Pyro stumbled, and fell onto their back, and the Scout crawled over them to continue licking over the suit, making the Pyro shudder and croon. The Spy tapped the Scout’s cheek, and the Scout pulled off of the pyro, wiping his face, to sink his mouth onto the Spy. The Spy liked it slow, liked strong suction as he bobbed his head, moaning and loving him up with as much skill as he could muster. And he’d gotten quite a bit of practice. He slipped his tongue along the underside, drank in the Spy’s sounds of encouragement, and groaned when the Sniper’s cock edged into view. 

The Sniper, ever the patient one, had waited his turn with the Scout’s mouth, but once he had it, he was quick and violent, shoving fingers between the Scout’s lips, opening them wide so he could thrust in. He held the Scout by the jaw and snapped his hips, hitting the back of the Scout’s throat, making tears gather under the runner’s eyelashes, but still the Scout lashed his tongue against the Sniper’s cock. 

The Soldier rubbed himself against the Scout’s back, and the Scout took hold of the Heavy and the Medic, stroking them as best he could while his mouth was assaulted. He sealed his lips around the Sniper, closed his eyes, and let the man’s cock rush back and forth against his tongue, until, with a soft grunt, the Sniper came down his throat.

The Scout moaned and swallowed, and pulled back, moving on to the Medic, who looked close already, flushed down to his nipples and sweating. Hair fell into his eyes as he stroked himself, and he cried out when the Scout sucked him into his mouth. Gently, the Scout gripped the Medic’s hips, keeping the man from thrusting all the way into his mouth. He knew that the Medic was most sensitive at the tip, so he concentrated there, driving his tongue into the slit and suckling under the head. The Medic gasped, and sobbed and raked his fingers through the Scout’s hair, and down his neck, pleading, promising that he was going to come, that he was so close, that the Scout was so good, that it felt so good, that he felt it, he was almost— and then he choked on a broken exclamation as he finished across the Scout’s tongue.

To his immediate left, the Soldier’s fist was fairly flying over his erect cock, and the Scout leaned in to lick a long, hot stripe from base to tip, slurping at the head, sucking up precum. The Soldier liked it messy, liked the Scout to moan, to praise him, and so he did. He told the Soldier how good he tasted, slurring with the Soldier’s cock against his lips, told him how good he felt filling his mouth, told him how badly he wanted the Soldier to fuck his mouth. And the man did. With fingers in the short hairs at the base of the Scout’s skull, he held on, and pushed himself past the Scout’s lips, with measured, forceful thrusts, and the Scout moaned and babbled around the Soldier’s cock, getting louder as the Soldier got closer. The Soldier heaved great panting breaths, and then his hands slipped, and he gripped the Scout’s shoulders, and roared as he came, spurting thick and hot into the Scout’s mouth and across his chin. 

By the time the Scout was done wiping his face, the Demoman had taken a step closer, and the Scout crawled toward him, a smile lighting one side of his face. The Demoman, for all his rough treatment earlier, liked a slow tease, and so the Scout began by kissing the man’s thighs, nosing into his pubic hair, taking great draughts off of him. His tongue reached to taste him, slow and hot, then darted away, to busy itself in the crease of the man’s thigh, licking up sweat, teasing them both. He kissed his way up the shaft, until he got to the head, and then he pulled away, and glanced coquettishly up at the Demoman, He breathed hot over the tip, but didn’t touch it, merely dipped close, but not quite close enough. The first touch of his tongue to the head was enough to make the Demoman hiss on his breath, and then the Scout was sliding down, down his length, taking it slow, until with a quirk of his head, the runner swallowed him, and the convulsions of the runner’s throat were nearly enough to end him. He told the Scout so, and felt the runner’s smirk, felt him sucking and licking his way back up again, felt his tongue tracing his head. Then he did it again, and again, and finally, on the fourth way down, the runner strangled on a long moan, and the Demoman felt it thrumming through him, and he rasped a curse and emptied into the back of the Scout’s throat. He bucked as he came, and the Scout held his mouth open to catch it, but an errant splash landed across his lips, and he licked it without a thought, grinning. The Demoman slumped back afterwards, and the Scout walked on his knees over to the Engineer.

The Engineer, contradictory of his Southern charm, was perhaps rougher than the Sniper when he got his turn. He held the Scout’s mouth open with a thumb, and pushed his way in. The Scout moaned and reveled in the Engineer’s fist in his hair, pulling him back and forth even as the Engineer ground his cock into the Scout’s mouth. He demanded that the Scout suck him, that the Scout do his damn well best, asked if the Scout liked being treated this way, liked servicing his eight team mates like this. The Scout, robbed of words, could only nod and fit his tongue against the underside of the Engineer’s cock. He gripped the man’s thighs, and the Engineer asked if he was trying to slow him down, and the Scout shook his head as best he could. He wouldn’t slow this down, wouldn’t change a goddamn thing. The Engineer tweaked his ear all the same, and he groaned, and sped the action of his tongue. The Engineer encouraged him, told him what a good little slut he was, told him he must have the most talented mouth this side of the Rio Grande, told him he’d better, since his eight team mates counted on him to get them off. He wondered aloud if maybe the Scout wanted to make this his full-time position, to give up on capping points and intel and just live as their devoted little fucktoy ‘til the end of his days. The Scout whined, and swallowed, and the Engineer grunted, and then the Scout was swallowing again, as hot cum hit the back of his throat and made him ache.

The Spy cleared his throat, and the Scout, dazed, looked at the man’s erection, protruding lewdly from the open fly of the Spy’s suit pants. He moved over, trying to appear sinuous and catlike and seductive, the way he imagined the Spy liked his partners, and while he wasn’t sure how effective the illusion was, the Spy slid a hand under the Scout’s jaw and smiled thinly at him, all the same. He opened his mouth, closed his eyes, and devoted himself entirely to the task, humming and moaning and delighting in the feel of the Spy cupping the base of his skull, the twitches of the man’s hips, the sighs and endearments that rained down on him. He licked and he played and he sucked, his whole focus narrowing to nothing but the motion of his lips and tongue, the hot cock in his mouth, the fingers brushing his ear and making his heart throb. With a quiet whine, he pleaded with the Spy, and received a muttered promise in French, a sudden speeding of the man’s hips, and then, the taste of the Spy’s release hitting the roof of his mouth, his tongue, making him moan as he sucked all he could from the Spy. The Spy held him close until it became too much, and then he pushed the Scout’s head away, and wiped his own face. The Scout mirrored the motion, and turned toward the Heavy.

With his massive hands, the Heavy pleasured himself slowly, staying ready but not too ready for the Scout’s return. The Heavy moved his hand out of the way, and the Scout took over, wrapping a fist around the Heavy’s cock and stroking  in time with bobs of his head. The Heavy liked a tight fist, and maybe, a little bit of teeth, here and there. He was huge, and circumcised, and the Scout ran his tongue over the length of it, feeling out all the veins and ridges, his fist twisting over the head as he did. Nibbling into the Heavy’s inner thighs made the man rumble appreciatively, so he kept it up, biting the skin, and then returning to the man’s dripping cock, scraping his teeth ever so gently against the head. The giant nearly buckled, but caught himself, cursing in his mother tongue while the Scout laved over the spot with his tongue. He’d waited so long, and watched the Scout swallow the cum of six other men, and it was getting to be too much, with the Scout’s prominent teeth just barely there, ghosting on pain that kept his desire sharp, and hot, and he could feel it, and the Scout clearly wanted it so badly, so he let go, and came, at first across the Scout’s nose, but the Scout moved to catch the rest of it in his mouth, gulping it down greedily, making the Heavy shudder. He sank back, leaning against the couch, and the Scout turned to the Pyro.

From within their mask, high sounds of need rattled through the filter. The Pyro groped themself through the front of their suit, lying on the ground, hips thrusting up into their gloved hand. The Scout edged over, and gingerly pulled the Pyro’s hand away. He descended slowly, pressing his tongue hard into the material, licking around more for show than anything else, knowing the Pyro was watching intently through those inscrutable lenses. He pushed his face into the apex of the Pyro’s thighs, and even though he didn’t know what was going on under the fabric, it didn’t matter. The Pyro gasped and pleaded and arched, pushing themself against the Scout’s face, rubbing against him, and the Scout pressed harder, knowing the Pyro got off on the friction, the pressure. He sealed his lips against the smooth fabric, and moaned heartily, and the Pyro answered him, a gloved hand pushing him down by the top of his head so they could grind up into the Scout’s face. The hissing of the filter grew quicker, more insistent, and the Scout mumbled into the Pyro’s suit, telling them how much he wanted to get them off, how much he liked doing this, and then the Pyro was shaking, and their thighs pressed to the Scout’s ears and held him there, nearly suffocating him as they convulsed, moans pouring muffled through the mask.

Only when the Pyro relaxed, and their legs flopped to either side, did the Scout even attempt to move away. He shook his head, and smiled at his team mates, and reached into his briefs to handle himself, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Do not think we would leave you wanting, leetle Scout," the Heavy chastised warmly.

"Yer in such a ‘givin’ mood’, I might be of a mood to reciprocate," the Sniper added, kneeling close-by.

"And you’ve been most generous…" the Spy agreed, slipping a deft hand up the Scout’s inner thigh. 

The Pyro hissed something that sounded positive, if fucked-out, and the Demoman told the Scout to just lie back. He did, and found his head pillowed by the Soldier’s lap, who petted his forehead, his neck, his chest. The Spy and the Engineer labored to draw the Scout’s pants down, and the Heavy and the Medic helped lift the Scout onto their knees when he was fully naked. The team stroked his skin, played to his most sensitive regions, teased his nipples and the crooks of his elbows, his ankles, the backs of his knees. Only when he was squirming in their grasp did they reach for his cock. It was overwhelming, and the Scout had to shut his eyes, because it was too much, trying to keep track of who touched him where. There were hands all over him, touching his balls, tracing his perineum, fisting his cock, running a thumb into the slit, scratching through his pubic hair, down his thighs, over his knees, back up again, palming the head of his cock, everywhere. He cried out, and thrashed, and bucked up into their hands. 

"You guys I… I can’t, I can’t!" He was too close already, and he was panting and drooling, and there were fingers teasing his ass, and his knees wobbled, and he came, over the hands of all his team mates, and onto his own belly.

"Very nice," the Engineer said, licking his fingers. 

"You did so well, Liebling," the Medic gushed, kissing the Scout’s temple.

"I elect that we retire," the Soldier declared. And so, as happened on a few nights out of the month, they all tugged their thin mattresses from the steel frames of their cots, and dragged them into the rec room, to lie together under an amalgamation of blankets, and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not even a little proof read. Find me on tumblr for more stuff~!


End file.
